How Well Do You Know Your Friend
by lil gillian
Summary: Mulder and Scully play a game and find out about eachothers past.


It's a Saturday afternoon and raining cats and dogs. Mulder is on his way over. He's bring over a game. He said the game asks how well do you now your best friend. I know Mulder better then himself. It will be easy! The only thing we never talked about was when we were kids. Mulder's talked about when Samantha was taken and how after that it was very lonely for him, but that was about it. I never realized until now that after seven years we never talked about our childhood. Maybe this game will bring up old memories.

As I'm putting water on the stove for tea I hear a knock at the door.

"It's me," Mulder's says with an upset voice.

I answer the door wonder why his upset. His standing there, cover with water head to toe. He had no umbrella. His wearing jeans and a blue sweatshirt that I just love on him.

I put my arm around his back guiding him to the living room.

"Mulder… didn't you know it was raining out. Why didn't you bring an umbrella?" I ask, while I pull out a towel and blanket from the closet. He doesn't answer me. He just sitting there shivering. I hand him the towel and cover him with the blanket.

"Mulder," I say wonder if his o.k.

"I didn't look out the window. I didn't think that it was going to rain. When I got outside, I seen that it was raining and I ran to the car," he said with an soft, gentle voice.

"So you were being a guy," I said with a smile ear to ear.

"What's that purpose to mean!" he says with a funny look on his face.

"What I'm saying is that guys don't have the commonsense to look out a window and see that if it's raining or not." I change the subject because I don't want to get into a fight.

"Do you feel sick," I ask feeling his wet forehead for a fever.

"Stop being a doctor. Can you get my spare clothes?" He request and I go to the closet and pick up his navy blue sports bag that he has his extra clothing in. I forgot I had it here. I walk over to the bathroom were he is waiting for me to give him the bag.

"Thanks". He says with a grateful smile.

"Take your time". I shout. I'll pour some tea.

I'm sitting on the floor of the living room next to the coffee table. On the coffee table I placed two mugs of tea. I'm looking around and I see that Mulder placed a plastic bag at the door. I get up and look in it. It's the game that Mulder was talking about on the phone. I turn the box to the back. I start reading some of the sample questions out loud.

"What's your friend's favorite color, what's your friend's birthday, what's is….

"Purple and your birthday is February 23,196…4." He says proudly.

I turn around with a big smile.

"You think you know me so well Mr.Bigshot." I say with a smile on my face.

"Down to the T!" Saying in a smile trying ever so hard not to laugh.

"Then lets get this game started!" As he grabs the box from my hands and throws it on the coffee table.

xXx  
In one hour they learned more about each other than 7 years. A question would come up and instead of a three word answer they told stories. Some of them were hilarious. Like one question was "What was the most stupid thing your friend has done. Mulder said that he ran down his high school hallway in boxers. And Scully thought "I would pay anything to go back in time to see that."

"Mulder it's your turn, who was my first love?" I look at him knowing that I have him big time.

"Who was your first love," He says acting like his asking me the question.

"No Mulder, you can't get out of it that easy," I tell him.

"Fine, I tell you. His name was William. Or at least that's what everyone called him. He told me he didn't care for his real name. I meet him a summer camp when I was 13 years old. He was about 16 and…

"Oh you went for older man when you were a teen." He said with a smile and laughing. I also was laughing.

"He did act his age. I remember he had these gorgeous hazel green eyes and brown hair. He would sneak to my cabin at night and him and me would go out to the lake or in the woods. One sunny day we ran off into the woods in the middle of a hike and he carved William M. and Dana Forever in a heart on the tree. I don't know what the "M" after William meant but he was different from other kids and he acted just like…

"He acted like who?" He asked like he needed to know.

"Well, he acted just like you and when he was worried he would have this look in his eyes and you do the same thing" I said slowly.

We sat there for what seemed 5 minutes. I never thought of that. Mulder and William seem so much alike. Then I look down from his gaze and did the first thing that came to my mind that would break the silent.

"Do you want some wine?" I ask not realizing how stupid I am.

"I would love some." He said looking down from me.

Shit! Shit! Shit! Why couldn't he just say no and go home that stupid asshole. Oh my god, it was my entire fault. I'm the asshole not him, I afford the wine. I don't want to get drunk and say something stupid. All these thoughts are running throw my head as I get up to get the wine.

I open the bottle of red wine and put pour some into two wine glasses. Sitting on the counter are the glasses of wine. I look at Mulder, who is going thought, the channels on TV. His not looking, so I pick up one of the glasses and gulped it down. Oh my god the motherfucker is driving me to drink. As I'm guzzling down another glass, I hear a BANG! And the lights go out.

"What the hell was that," I say in the middle of choking on the wine.

"Scully are you okay, are you hurt," He says sounding concerned.

" I'm fine, just a little dizzy." I say knowing tomorrow I'm going to have the world's most awful hang over. Life is going to suck tomorrow.

"Why are you dizzy." He asks.

"I had a little wine," I say, moving my hands to show how much but the lights are out, he can't see me.

"How much is a little?" He asked, sounding like my mom when I was 18 years old.

"About, um, two glasses." I answer back.

"God Scully…. I'm coming to get you hold on." He yells with disappointment in his voice sounding like I got in F- on a test.

"Mulder I'm fine don't worry about me. Where are you, I can't seee!

Mulder and I bump into each other.

"Scully, are you all right." He asks in a melodious voice

"Yea, I just feel like I'm going to be sick." I tell him

"Come on," He say as he picks me into his arms and is carry me.

"What are you doing Mulder." I ask with my eyes closed and half asleep.

"Your going to bed." Mulder says as I drift off in to sleep in his arms.

I can't believe Scully was that stupid to drink two glass of wine like that? She doesn't have a strong stomach. She can really get sick. I'm go to put her to bed.

I place her on the bed. I wonder if I should undress her and put her nightclothes on. I don't think that's a good idea. I take off her shoes and her Khaki sweater. I go over to the dresser, on it is a quilt. I pick up the quilt and walk over to Scully who is sound asleep and place it over her. It's so beautiful to see Scully sleep. Our job is so stressful, I'm glad she gets time to be at peace. I think about giving her a kiss on the cheek. She's sleeping. She won't know. So I bend down and kiss her on the cheek. Then I go for the door. I put my hand on the knob and here Scully speak. Oh no!

"There's a blanket and pillow in the closet, the roads are too dangerous when it rains. Good night Mulder." She says groggily.

"Thanks and good night." I say closing the door.

One week later

10:08 AM

"Mulder, why are we in the middle of the woods on a Saturday. We are not on a case." I say wonder what Mulder's thinking.

"Come on, Scully. You love surprises. I have been wanting to show you for a week." He says with a smile on his face.

"Fine, just tell me the state." I say

"Dana Scully, you can wait 5 minutes." He tells me.

He stops the car. He hops out of it, and then I do the same.

"Walk straight down the path in the woods, until you get to a big rock. You will see when you get there." He says with a smirk.

"Fine." I say and start walking.

These woods look familiar. But I'm not sure were from. I just keep walking like Mulder says. Then I see the rock. I walk over to it and sit on it. I look around. I'm surrounded my trees. I see something written on it. It said William M. And Dana Forever. How did he know? Oh my god. Mulder's middle name is William and his last initial is "M". He also doesn't like his first name. Oh Jesus, this is too much. I can't believe this. I need to sit down. As I sit my cell phone rings.

"Hello" I say

"Hello Dana, this is William or Mulder, you have called me both, I want to ask you if you would like to go out with me? He says cheerful.

"Yes, I would love to."

**This is actually the first story I ever wrote. I wrote it about two years ago so my brain was not fully developed which means it might sound like a 5th grader wrote it. It not that great but I felt like giving it a home.**

**I am in the middle of moving so I don't know when I'm going to finish the next chapter of Summer Camp. I have about an half a chapter done and hope to update before I move. I'm sorry for the wait but I have to pack my X-file collection! Lol **


End file.
